Moon Breaker
by G.D.Roger
Summary: forzado a vivir en un otro mundo, kamijou se encuentra con otro tipo de desgracia, chicas mágicas. frente al imagine breaker ¿que harán la princesa de la luna y sus guardianes? una cosa es segura, el negaverso no es rival para el asesino de ilusiones. "quien haya tenido la idea de luchar contra el mal en un traje de patinadora seguramente es un pervertido" -Kamijou Touma
_**YO! AQUI ROGER**_

 **Bienvenidos al primer crossover entre to aru majutsu no index y sailor moon  
Muchos de los que ya conocen mis otros trabajos diran: "no comiences nuevas historias y mejor actualiza mas rapido las que ya estas escribiendo!" pero dejenme decirles que no importa el numero de historias que tenga ni cuanto tiempo me haya tardado en actualizarlas, solo escribo cuando tengo inspiracion, asi que una o dos historias mas no afectaran en nada mis otros trabajos**

* * *

 **la premisa de esta historia es la clasica y sobreusada 'transportado a otro mundo por un accidente' asi que nuestro buen kamijou touma estara completamente solo, no tengo intenciones de meter a mas personajes del index-verso y si lo llego a hacer definitivamente no sera misaka o cualquiera de los nivel 5, tal vez un personaje no muy reconocido de ciudad academia, pero como he dicho, realmente no pienso hacerlo  
tambien debo advertir que en este nuevo mundo el imagine breaker sera mucho mas OP de lo que ya es, y touma no usara un smoking y mucho menos un seifuku (...aunque podria ser un buen recurso para la comedia), tambien, probablemente mas de una sailor scout llegara a adquirir la enfermedad de kamiyan, pero dudo que se concrete algo, estamos hablando de kamijou despues de todo, y aunque probablemente lo saque de caracter debido a sus circunstancias, quiero mantener su densidad habitual lo mas intacta posible**

 **La historia comienza antes del principio de sailor moon y despues del final de index (mi versión del final, puesto que aun no finaliza)**

 **eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la parte de abajo :)**

 **Disclaimer: si tomas, no manejes, no publiques fotos o llames a tu ex, solo toma y sigue tomando  
**

* * *

Kamijou Touma despertó en una habitación de hospital, nada fuera de lo normal, de no ser porque él no reconoció aquella habitación, este no era el cuarto al que estaba acostumbrado, la habitación 1408 del hospital del distrito 7 de ciudad academia, en cambio esta habitación era muy distinta, en primer lugar no estaba solo, había alrededor d camas más y varias estaban ocupadas con gente de distintas edades durmiendo

Intento sentarse y ver en qué tan al estado se encontraba, pero se sorprendió que apenas podía moverse por el dolor y la debilidad que sentía, eso era raro, pero no tan malo, después de todo, sobrevivir a la explosión de un laboratorio que investigaba súper ondas era raro, incluso para él, no que no le fue raro fue encontrar que, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo como el infierno no tenía ninguna herida seria, uno pensaría que dada aquella explosión tendría grandes quemaduras, pero aparte del ligero entumecimiento y rigidez en todo el cuerpo y el dolor muscular se encontraba bastante bien, la intravenosa que tenía en su brazo le picaba un poco, y esa cosa parecida a una pinza para la ropa en su dedo conectada a un monitor de signos vitales le lastimaba, pero sabía muy bien que no debía quitarse ninguna de las dos, la vez que se había quitado una intravenosa fue durante el incidente con Fraulein Kreutune, y le había dejado un hematoma bastante doloroso del tamaño de su puño, noto otra cosa extraña, y muy, muy vergonzosa, ¿Por qué diablos tenía un pañal puesto? Eso era nuevo, regularmente tenía una sonda, afortunadamente podía sentir que estaba limpio, de otra forma no creía poder vivir con la vergüenza

Paso un tiempo tratando de flexionar sus músculos para hacer correr nuevamente la sangre y desaparecer el entumecimiento como su terapista le había enseñado, pero el dolor casi no lo dejaba, mientras hacía eso estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo se tardaría el doctor cara de rana en aparecer y decirle casualmente "oh, estas despierto, ¿en qué te metiste esta vez?" luego tener una charla corta pero agradable en la que se enteraría de todo lo que le paso y tal vez de algún secreto raro sobre el buen doctor, para después regañarlo diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado, pero que siempre y cuando llegara vivo el sería capaz de salvarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que casi podría adivinar lo que diría el doctor, aunque era extraño, se estaba tardando demasiado, probablemente estaba ocupado con otro paciente o fantaseando con enfermeras

* * *

Era algo entrada la tarde cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y una enfermera entro, lo primero que noto fue que su uniforme era algo extraño, rosa y bastante pasado de moda como uno de esos uniformes fetichistas de los 80's o 90's, cuando la enfermera lo vio se sorprendió bastante y salió corriendo

"sensei! El chico nuevo despertó!" Menos de un minuto después la enfermera y una doctora desconocida entraron, al verlo despierto la doctora también se sorprendió bastante

"…esto no debería ser posible"

"d-de…" Kamijou quería preguntar de qué hablaba, pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y le dolía mucho hablar, cosa que no había notado antes

"tranquilo, no hables, quiero que te relajes y escuches y no entres en pánico, Maya, trae un poco de agua para el chico"

"si sensei!" la enfermera salió corriendo a buscar el agua mientras la doctora comenzó con los chequeos de rutina

"Esto es algo nunca antes visto… dada tu condición no deberías haber despertado" las palabras de la doctora hicieron que Kamijou se preocupara bastante

"Q-que…" Kamijou nuevamente intento hablar, su voz sonó mucho más ronca de lo que creía posible y nuevamente el dolor lo ataco, afortunadamente la enfermera regreso con una jarra de agua y un vaso

"shh, está bien, tu garganta está muy seca, bebe, tragos cortos, es solo para humedecer tu garganta" Kamijou asintió y bebió un poco, la sensación del agua corriendo por su garganta fue muy agradable y refrescante, después de haber bebido todo el vaso se sintió un poco mejor

"g-gracias… ¿q-qué paso?" Kamijou apenas podía hablar, su garganta estaba mejor, pero el dolor en todo el cuerpo no disminuía

"quiero que trates de mantener la calma y escuches cuidadosamente, has estado en coma alrededor de un mes ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso antes? ¿Tu nombre? ¿De dónde eres?"

Kamijou no lo podía creer, un mes en coma! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ni siquiera después de haber salvado a Othinus había estado tanto tiempo en coma!, tranquilizándose un poco Kamijou intento responder "…Kamijou Touma… vivo en… distrito 7, hubo… hubo una explosión… un laboratorio"

"muy bien" la doctora comenzó a escribir algo en una tabla que recogió a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba Kamijou, según su expediente había sido encontrado después de una explosión, pero había algo mal "¿un laboratorio?"

"secuestraron gente… niveles cero… yo…" entonces recordó, después de ser alcanzado por la explosión de ondas despertó siendo estrangulado por… por una especie de monstruo, pero al tocarlo con su mano derecha se convirtió en polvo, luego se desmayó, una nueva oleada de dolor lo ataco intensamente "… el… monstruo"

"shh, está bien" la doctora trato de calmarlo al notar que estaba sufriendo bastante dolor y estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico "tranquilo, no hables más, ya todo está bien, te daré algo para el dolor, descansa" saco una jeringa de su bolsillo y la conecto a su intravenosa, Kamijou pudo sentir casi inmediatamente como perdía la conciencia

Cuando Kamijou ya estaba profundamente dormido la doctora volteo a ver a la enfermera "maya ¿has oído hablar de algún distrito 7?"

La enfermera negó con la cabeza "no sensei, ¿cree que sea posible que el niño estuviera delirando?"

"Tal vez, pero lo que escrito en su historial concuerda con lo que dijo, ciertamente hubo una explosión, pero fue en una bodega en los muelles, se encontraron muchas personas, entre ellas varios yakuza, este chico fue el único sobreviviente, así que la idea de que secuestraran gente no es tan inverosímil" la doctora tenía una expresión de enojo e impotencia

* * *

"no puedo legar a imaginar lo que este chico ha sufrido, no solo el daño cerebral en el que pareciera que alguien simplemente metió un taladro en su cabeza, sus rayos x muestran marcas de fracturas pasadas que muestran un grave abuso y posible tortura, su cráneo tiene marcas de lo que parecen ser mordeduras humanas por todos lados, mi conjetura como profesional en base a las evidencias y lo que dijo es que el chico fue secuestrado y usado para experimentación humana ilegal" la doctora termino su reporte a los oficiales que llegaron al recibir la llamada sobre el despertar de chico desconocido

"ya veo, ¿Cuándo cree que podamos hablar con el chico?" uno de los policías pregunto, estaba un tanto asqueado y furioso por lo que le paso a ese niño, tenía un hijo de su edad y tal solo imaginar que eso le pudo pasar a su hijo lo enfermaba y lo llenaba de rabia, llevaba investigando a ese grupo yakuza por 2 años pero no había encontrado pruebas contundentes que los pudieran meter tras las rejas, los hijos de puta tenían abogados igualmente hijos de puta que podrían desechar su caso con sus pruebas anteriores, si tan solo hubiera podido investigar más a fondo ninguna persona inocente hubiera muerto y ese chico no tendría que haber sufrido tanto, encontró un poco de consuelo en que aquellos bastardos murieron quemados y que ahora seguían quemándose en el infierno

"yo recomendaría esperar hasta después de mañana, aún está muy débil y quisiera que pasara un tiempo para que se recupere de su trauma, cuando le pregunte si recordaba algo casi entra en un ataque de pánico" la doctora explico un tanto triste

"muy bien, Mizuno sensei, por favor avísenos de cualquier novedad y llámenos cuando crea oportuno que podamos conversar con el chico" el otro oficial decidió hablar, no confiando en que su compañero pudiera seguir conservando la calma, poco después el y su compañero que aún seguía molesto se retiraron

Ya afuera del hospital el oficial más tranquilo saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió "tienes que tranquilizarte Furano, entiendo que estés molesto, pero ahora no es el momento de lamentarse, te lo dije cuando fuiste promovido a detective, si quieres durar en este medio y ayudar a traer justicia, tienes que tener sangre fría"

Su compañero entendía, de verdad que lo hacía, pero… "no es tan fácil Morita, cuando pienso en todo lo que esos bastardos han hecho… cuando pienso en que lo mismo pudo haberle pasado a mi hijo… ya oíste todo lo que ese niño sufrió… si tan solo hubiéramos encontrado pruebas mucho antes…"

"Lo sé, por eso te dije que ahora es el momento de lamentarse y sentir rabia, primero tenemos que hacer cosas más importantes"

"que cosa? Los yakuza ya están encerrados y están hasta el cuello en mierda, no veo que más podemos hacer"

"dos cosas de vital importancia, primero, tenemos que encontrar a la familia del niño, y asegurarnos de que se encuentre en buenas manos"

"¿y que después de eso?"

"segundo:" el oficial volteo a ver a su pareja con una sonrisa de medio lado "iremos al bar más barato que encontremos y pondremos nuestras vidas en juego tratando de sobrevivir a la congestión alcohólica"

"me agrada tu idea"

* * *

Pasaron varios días y Kamijou se recuperó de sus lesiones, ya no le dolía todo el cuerpo y el entumecimiento por haber estado en coma por un mes había desaparecido, él sabía muy bien que estar hospitalizado era aburrido, pero era un agradable respiro de la vida que llevaba, y al menos lo habían trasladado a una habitación individual

También se preguntaba por qué no estaba en ciudad academia, la tecnología era demasiado arcaica como para serlo, eso lo estaba empezando a preocupar, sabía que ciudad academia tenía medios para localizarlo en cualquier lugar, incluso después de la derrota de Aleister, y sabía que el buen doctor cara de rana no dejaría que cualquier otro hospital lo tratara, toda esta situación era muy extraña, y francamente lo asustaba un poco

Algunas horas después Kamijou estaba haciendo lo que se había convertido en su actividad favorita mientras se encontraba en el hospital, ver por la ventana y pensar en cómo se las arreglaría para poder pagar las facturas del hospital y alimentar al pozo sin fondo de la gorrona con la que vivía sin tener que morir de hambre el mismo, claro, los directivos de ciudad academia le habían dado un aumento a su estipendio mensual equivalente al de un nivel 3 por todo lo que había logrado, pero para Índex eso solo significaba mucho más comida, así que las cosas realmente no habían cambiado mucho

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos y lamentos internos hasta que escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, volteando vio a la doctora que lo había estado atendiendo y a dos sujetos vestidos con trajes oscuros

"Kamijou san ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que puedas responder algunas preguntas?"

"claro, de hecho me siento muy bien ¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa?" ante la pregunta de Kamijou los tres adultos tenían expresiones de conflicto

"eso… eso también es algo de lo que queríamos hablar" uno de los hombres de traje avanzo un paso "Kamijou kun, mi nombre es Morita Renji y este es Furano Takeo, los dos somos detectives de la policía" el oficial se presentó sacando su placa e identificación "dime, Kamijou Touma, ¿ese es tu nombre real?"

"eh? ¿A qué se refiere?" Kamijou estaba confundido, ¿acaso creían que estaba mintiendo?

"tranquilo, no estás en problemas, solo queremos saber si ese es tu nombre de nacimiento"

"… si, no entiendo, ¿Por qué eso es importante?"

"solo para confirmar algunas cosas, ahora, ¿me puedes decir el nombre de tus padres?"

"Kamijou Touya y Kamijou Shiina" esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño para Kamijou ¿Por qué querían saber el nombre de sus padres? ¿Acaso les paso algo malo?

"¿sabes dónde viven?" esa pregunta ensombreció la expresión de Kamijou

"…no" Kamijou admitió tristemente, después de que perdió la memoria solo había visto a sus padres 2 veces, visito su casa una vez, pero no era realmente su casa ni la del viejo Touma, había sido destruida y sus padres regresaron a vivir a, como su padre le dijo, ese pequeño y viejo departamento, del cual él no tenía idea donde se encontraba "… probablemente en algún lugar de Tokio, pero no lo sé"

"entonces ¿dónde vives?"

"ciudad academia"

"¿ciudad academia? Nunca había oído hablar de una ciudad con ese nombre… ¿en dónde queda esa… ciudad academia?" esa pegunta disparo todas las alarmas mentales de Kamijou, era imposible para un japonés no saber dónde estaba ciudad academia

"¿q-que quiere decir? Ya sabe, ciudad de la ciencia que está avanzada 30 años del resto del mundo, la ciudad llena de escuelas, donde a los estudiantes se les da la oportunidad de obtener poderes esper, ese gran lugar amurallado al este que ocupa 1/3 del área de Tokio ¿Cómo no puede saber? Estamos en Japón ¿cierto? Incluso si no, todo el mundo conoce a ciudad academia por su tecnología y espers! Y mucho más después de la tercera guerra mundial y el ataque de Aleister!" esto no le estaba gustando a Kamijou y se hizo visible en su lenguaje corporal

La doctora se colocó junto a Kamijou e intento hacer que se calmara "tranquilo, está bien, Kamijou kun, estamos en Minato, al este están Shibuya, Nerima, Suginami y Setagaya, no existe tal cosa como la gente con poderes y ciertamente no existe esa 'ciudad academia' como la describes, y te puedo asegurar que no ha ocurrido ninguna tercera guerra mundial"

Esta declaración sacudió la mente de Kamijou a un nivel inimaginable "no…" Kamijou apenas podía hablar, pero el pánico en su voz era claramente notable "nonononoNONONONO!" sentía su cabeza explotar, era como revivir el infierno que Othinus le había hecho pasar, no podía soportar eso, no quería soportar eso!, intento levantase de su cama y salir e ir ahí para demostrar que era una mentira, solo una muy mala broma, pero sus piernas le fallaron haciéndole caer estrepitosamente, finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y vómito, vomito hasta que ya no podía más

Kamijou sintió las manos de la doctora tratando de ayudarlo, pero eso no le importaba, estaba viviendo la pesadilla nuevamente y sabía que no lo podía volver a soportar, sabía que estaba gritando, sabía que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, sabía que debía calmarse, los detectives y la doctora estaban tratando de ayudarlo pero Kamijou no entendía que decían y no le importaba, el dolor agudo en su cabeza no le permitía prestar atención a nada, solo quería que el dolor desapareciera, solo…

(Solo quiero ir a casa)

Con ese pensamiento Kamijou Touma se perdió en la oscuridad de la inconciencia

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" el detective Furano pregunto mientras veía a un grupo de enfermeras y médicos colocar al niño inconsciente en su cama

"no lo sé" la doctora respondió después de asegurarse que el niño no corría peligro "he visto algunos ataques de pánico pero esto está más allá de cualquier cosa, no soy psicóloga así que solo me atrevo a decir que este joven sufrió un trauma tan severo que invento un mundo aparte de la realidad donde no tenía que sufrir, negación de la realidad"

"bueno, esto está más jodido de lo que pensé" el detective Morita resoplo mientras se frotaba la mandíbula "aunque tengo que decir, para un chico hospitalizado, golpea como el infierno, fui boxeador en la universidad y casi me desmayo por ese golpe"

"eso fue probablemente la adrenalina, tuve que usar una dosis muy alta de sedantes para calmarlo y apenas funcionaron"

"entonces, ¿Qué le va a pasar al chico? Está claro que no está mentalmente estable y no hay registros de su existencia" Furano dijo algo molesto, esos malditos yakuza habían jodido bastante toda la vida del chico

"por ahora lo mantendré en coma inducido, después ira al pabellón psiquiátrico, esperemos que se pueda recuperar con tratamiento"

"nosotros seguiremos buscando a sus padres o algún familiar, si se recupera debe saber que no está solo, el chico necesitara un montón de apoyo"

* * *

Jadeíta no estaba feliz, la operación para robar energía había ido tan bien en un principio, usar a los estúpidos humanos cegados por la avaricia para llevarles más humanos a los que podrían robarles la energía había sido muy útil, claro que a esos tontos les esperaba el mismo destino, después de todo seguían siendo ganado, pero todo se había arruinado repentinamente y no sabía que fue lo que salió mal, un momento estaba recibiendo cantidades enormes de energía y al siguiente toda esa energía desaparece

"Azorle, eres una inútil!" Jadeíta volvió a maldecir al jouma al que dejo a cargo de la operación, sabía que estaba muerta y eso lo molestaba más, quería respuestas y castigarla el mismo, pero no, la muy estúpida se las había arreglado para morir en esa explosión repentina, lo cual debería ser imposible para un jouma de su nivel y sin embargo lo hizo, perdiendo toda la energía recolectada en el proceso, su reina no estaría feliz si se enterará , afortunadamente este era un plan secreto para beneficio propio, hace muy poco que por fin lograron liberarse del sello de la reina bruja de la luna y su reina estaba muy ocupada buscando la forma de liberar a metalia como para dar ordenas, tendría que pensar rápido otro plan para recolectar energía y esta vez se aseguraría de que no haya errores, en primer lugar ya no mantendría a los humanos vivos mucho tiempo, un drenado más rápido dará algo menos energía, pero evitara posibles complicaciones, y en segundo, nunca más usaría a esos humanos denominados yakuza, no solo eran como serpientes, eran en su mayoría ruidosos, arrogantes y muy estúpidos, como todos los demás humanos, solo que en un mucho mayor grado. Tomaría algún tiempo, pero sabía que su siguiente plan no fallaría, aunque tendría que pasar algún tiempo para poder llevarlo a cabo. Tal vez mucho tiempo,

* * *

 **BIENVENIDO A LA PARTE DE ABAJO :)**

 **Eso es todo como introduccion, creo que me salio un poco mas... oscuro de lo que planeaba, pero queria hacer valer el punto de que kamijou quedo muy traumado con las faces que othinus le hizo pasar, algo que parece que todos los olvidan al escribir una historia donde mandan a kamijou a otro mundo. Pero esta no es una historia de angustia y drama, es de comedia y aventura**

 **Otra cosa es que aun estoy decidiendo que hacer con la historia, tengo dos ideas que la cambiaran totalmente**

 **La primera seria lo que llamo la ruta del kamijou adulto (solo 18 años), despues de ser liberado del hospital, pasan un par de años y despues de varios incidentes kamijou es reclutado (a la fuerza) y se convierte en un detective de la agencia japonesa de asuntos paranormales, ahí investigara los casos de youmas y conocera a las scouts, ademas de otros casos de indole paranormal**

 **La segunda es la ruta del kamijou estudiante, kamijou sale del hospital y comienza a vivir solo mientras cursa su segundo año de instituto y aunque el gobieno le da un estipendio mensual comienza a trabajar a tiempo parcial en varios lugares, lo que lo lleva a encontrarse con ataques de youmas, sailor moon y el resto de las scouts**

 **las pautas para ambas rutas ya estan puestas, solo queda decidir el camino, en ambas 'rutas' kamijou no dejara de buscar una forma de regresar a su mundo, y las scouts estaran en preparatoria en lugar de la secundaria**

 **diganme cual es la ruta de su preferencia para poder continuar con la historia, tambien si tienen ideas, quejas o sugerencias no duden en comentarlas o mandarme un MP, sin mas que decir me despido**

 **Roger fuera, paz**


End file.
